warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
I Knew You Were Trouble(Songfic)
I Knew You Were Trouble Once upon time A few mistakes ago "Snakepaw," Berrypaw coughed, glancing up at her mate in sheer horror, "Why are you doing this to me... I thought you loved me?" "You were stupid." "I realize that now," Berrypaw coughed, as another pair of claws flew at her flank. She wasn't too weak too push herself up to her paws and give Snakepaw the fight that he was looking for but she couldn't bring herself to do it. For so long she had thought it was true love. And now, here he was, attacking her. Trying to kill her. And he had no reasons why. Or at least, none that Berrypaw knew of. I was in your sights You got me alone You found me "Why are you doing this to me?" She croaked. Snakepaw slashed again, "Revenge." "What did I ever do to you?" Berrypaw exclaimed in shock, feeling another gash of pain reaching her shoulder as claws scraped against them. "It's not revenge on you," Snakepaw hissed, "It's on my mother. That was the purpose of meeting you all these nights. To get revenge on her." "You never loved me..." "No." "I'm so stupid..." "It took you a while to realize that." Another pair of claws scraped Berrypaw's muzzle and she shrieked in pain. You found me You found me "You're a terrible cat," Berrypaw whimpered, feeling more and more pain scratching her shoulders. "I don't care." "I know." Berrypaw winced, feeling betrayal sweeping over her again. She was dying... And if she was dying she would want to die with happier thoughts in her mind. Thoughts brighter than those of her being killed. Rather, memories of the good times they had spent together. Of, what she had thought, had been true love. I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that "Berrypaw," A young tom pushed his way through the crowd; his tabby pelt glistening gently under the moonlight as he approached her. "Hello, Snakepaw," She smiled at the tabby tom. "How are you?" He questioned, shifting his pelt gently so that it was next to hers. "I'm alright," Berrypaw shrugged, "You?" "I'm fine," Snakepaw claimed, his gaze turning up towards the moon, "It's a beautiful night," Snakepaw claimed, "I'm glad I got to come to the gathering tonight." "Me too," Berrypaw agreed, surprised by his tenderness. And when I fell hard You took a step back Without me, without me, without me They spoke gently for several minutes before Snakepaw sighed. "I know we just met today," He claimed, "But I've been thinking." "Yes?" Berrypaw asked, leaning in to hear what he said. "I feel..." "Yes?" Berrypaw felt a little butterfly twirling in her stomach as she awaited what he had to say with aprehension not sure what to expect and now sure what to hope for. "As if there were something more." "What do you mean?" And he's long gone When he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me Snakepaw sighed. "I know we just met..." "Yes?" "But I feel a strong connection to you," There was a strong look in his eyes, "I know that there was destined to be something between us." "I think I love you." Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been The moon was shinning brightly above Berrypaw just three days later as she carefully sneaked out of camp. She was careful not to awake Foxpaw who was sleeping in the nest next to that of Flamepaw. Lately Foxpaw had been making her way into the popular crowd. And leaving Berrypaw all on her own. The loneliness of having to share her best friend with the most popular cat in the whole Clan, was another reason for Berrypaw to sneak out of camp at night. Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been And of course, she went to the border to see Snakepaw. His smile. His bright eyes. His smooth voice. To hear from him that she was in fact loved. To feel warmth against her pelt. To have someone to gaze at the stars with. A friend. More. Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble "Berrypaw?" The she-cat was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Snakepaw; whose pelt shone under the moonlight. Berrypaw blushed, gently paddling over to him. "Hello, Snakepaw," She grinned, "How was your day." He grunted, "The usual." "I'm sorry," Berrypaw gently striked his spine with her tail. She knew that Snakepaw had a very tough life in his Clan and that he was not liked at all by the other apprentices. Berrypaw might not have been popular but at least she wasn't the target of the more popular cats like Flamepaw and Foxpaw. "It just got better though," Snakepaw claimed with a grin. Berrypaw purred. No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know Berrypaw cared so much about Snakepaw-in her heart there was too much love towards the tom for her to properly be able to express. If he died. If he left her. If he fell in love with someone else. She didn't know what she would do. She didn't know what she could do. Her life would become so pointless without him. Without his love. That he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning Berrypaw could almost feel herself drowning under the power of the love and affection she felt towards Snakepaw everytime she thought of him. Everytime she thought of his face. His voice. The warmth of his pelt against hers. And I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt "Who do you love then?" "No one." "There has to be someone you love," Berrypaw insisted, coughing on blood as she faced her killed and the cat she had thought was her love. "No there isn't." "Even you wouldn't be that heartless." There was a moment of hesitation before he sighed. "That doesn't concern you." So there was someone else. Another pair of internet thorns snagged at Berrypaw's heart. Is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see "I'm sorry Foxpaw," Berrypaw whispered, remembering how furious her friend had been when she first discovered that she had been meeting Snakepaw. And Berrypaw had been the one to cut off their friendship. When all listening to Foxpaw could have done her was good. And now she was paying the price. For her stupidity. And for being so naive. So quick to fall. So quick to give into the forces of love. He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me Another pair of claws. She could feel blood welling around her body and soaking her fur. He was actually killing her. The cat she thought she had been in love with was killing her. And she wasn't even fighting back. I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been "What are you thinking, Berrypaw? Have you lost it?" Berrypaw sighed and let out a deep breath, "You don't know Snakepaw-" she slowly began, only to have Foxpaw cut her off. "The name suits him very well I think. He looks like an evil and dangerous snake to me. One that should be avoided at all costs." "You don't even know him!" Berrypaw screeched, infuriated, "Why are you so quick to judge just because his pelt isn't quite as beautiful as yours? Even since you have become friends with Flamepaw, I don't even know if I want your company quite as much, anymore." "Berrypaw-" Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now "Leave me alone!" Berrypaw hissed, "I don't want your friendship." But Foxpaw's friendship was something she should have wanted. Should have sought. Should have fought for. Because Foxpaw knew trouble when she saw it. While she was too stupid to. Flew me to places I'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble "Berrypaw!" A voice screeched. She could tell it was Foxpaw. Foxpaw wasn't right by them yet but she was approaching. However, Berrypaw knew it would be too late by the time she came. She would already be dead. When your saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah "You never loved me." His gaze is unfaltering. "Never." "Have you ever loved anyone? anything?" His gaze is cold and he doesn't answer Berrypaw's question. She wasn't sure she wanted him to. I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down oh She felt a pair of claws coming down on her. And another. And another. And another. She gasped, glancing at the ground to see it welling in blood as she began to realize just how much of it she had actually lost. How close she was to dying. I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Berrypaw gasped several times, gently feeling her life ebb away from her. She just wished she may have had a chance to apologize to Foxpaw. Apologize to her parents. Apologize to her Clan. For being so stupid. And not for sensing the trouble that she should have when she first met Snakepaw. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble "I love you." Berrypaw laughed, "I know that." Snakepaw smiled back at her for several moments as they stood under the moonlight. And then, for a split moment a dark look crossed his face. A look that made it clear he was trouble. And he meant trouble. Berrypaw caught it but ignored it anyways, deciding it must have been just her. There was no possible way that Snakepaw would dream to harm her. They were in love. I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in "I should have known," I coughed as everything slowly faded away from me, turning black. "Known what?" "That you were always... Trouble, trouble, trouble! Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Songfics